


Heart of Darkness

by GohanRoxas



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Blood and Violence, Crimes & Criminals, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dark Magic, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gang Violence, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 15:11:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13056546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GohanRoxas/pseuds/GohanRoxas
Summary: [KH/DC] Riku Tsubasa was orphaned at the age of two, found and raised by a gang leader, and now hides in the slums as he waited for his chance to usurp the throne of the monster who raised him. He'll need the help of some of the strongest people in Gotham's criminal underworld to get what he wants...and he might just end up in the most powerful couple Gotham has ever seen.





	Heart of Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a crossover RP on Tumblr.
> 
> Additional info: Riku's hair is shorter, and he has a light, black beard.

He was born, raised, and abandoned in Gotham City. This was the only home he’d ever known, and it was the only one he would know. Dirty streets, homeless, drug dealers, crime bosses… Ever since his parents died, this was all he’d ever known.

They’d died in a mugging, of course. That seemed to be the way people were orphaned rather normally in these parts. After all, a few years earlier, big-shots like Thomas and Martha Wayne were being killed the exact same way.

But Bruce Wayne wasn’t a Japanese-American poor kid thrown to the wolves at the tender age of two. Bruce Wayne wasn’t a dirty, snivelling brat who was found and raised by a mad crime boss and gang-lord.

Riku Tsubasa? He was both of those things.

The gang that found and raised him were called the Heartless. It was a silly name, yes, but Cobblepot went by the name “the Penguin”, for God’s sake. Hokey nicknames were par for the course around here. Which likely explained the Heartless’ boss’ name was...Xehanort.

He’d assumed it, naturally, everyone knew that. But no-one knew his real name aside from the man himself.

Riku hated the man. He’d “trained” him as a fighter ever since he knew how to walk. If you could call regular, daily beatings with steel pipes “training”. He sure as hell didn’t. At least Riku knew how to swing a weapon and use a gun out of it.

Perfect for his needs.

That wasn’t the only reason Riku hated him, though. Apparently Xehanort spent a lot of his time sending out his dealers to dispense to elementary school kids. To kids! People who knew no better. A contemptible act at the best of times.

Six months ago, he’d gotten out of the gang with a little help from some fellow dissenters within the ranks. He wasn’t the only one who hated Xehanort, but the others could hide it better than he ever could. Still, he was able to escape and hide amongst the populace. Xehanort would come looking for him, he knew that, but until then, he would hide.

Riku sighed as he looked at himself in the dirty mirror of his bathroom. The burnt flesh on his chest shone in the dim light like a macabre beacon, as if it would lead his enemy right to him. Immediately after his escape - and finding an old apartment block run by a man who asked no questions and requested a pittance in rent - he’d gone to the library to see if he could find a precedent for the mark: a heart peaked with a stylised fleur-de-lis, with a pair of crossing, jagged lines inside the heart.

He found only one. An old cult, based in France, of all places. The Cœur des Ténèbres, operating during the Hundred Years War. They were devoted to black magic, apparently: the use of demons and necromancy. They played both sides - English and French - during the war, offering their services of dark forces and resurrected soldiers to create a war of nightmares. They say that the Ténèbres were the real driving force behind the execution of Joan of Arc. But immediately after the war, they simply vanished into thin air.

Part of him wondered if the Heartless were the new incarnation of this cult, but he saw no traces of black magic around the place when he was there.

Riku shook his head and pulled on his dark shirt before heading out the door. He’d heard tell of a crime lord who could help him take down Xehanort, and take the Heartless for his own. But he’d have to get through the place first.

* * *

The Gotham City Garage. A weird name for what was basically a love hotel, but that was the name the owner gave it. On top of that, the gimmick of the place had nothing to do with garages. If a man came alone, he would be led to a trio of rooms, with riddles on nearby signs, and if he could answer them all, he’d make it to the VIP suite, and that would be the place he spent the night. It was like a weird amalgam of a brothel, a garage and a trick house.

And this was where Riku could find his potential ally in his personal war.

He had to pay a door fee to get in. Fifty bucks. Anyone else would have said this was a potential ripoff, but Riku? To get his payback, he’d pay any price. He immediately explained he was there for the VIP Challenge and he was instantly led to the first trio of doors before the door-guards returned to their posts.

Riku looked down at the first riddle with a slight smile. Apparently the boss had a certain type of humour, or preference in riddle. Riddle #1:  _ What's at least 6 inches long, goes in your mouth, and is more fun if it vibrates? _

The three potential answers?  _ Sex toy, toothbrush _ , and  _ metal rod _ . Of course, the answer was obvious. One would be led to believe the first - because of the location - but Riku knew better. He opened the “Toothbrush” door and stepped inside to find…

A hallway. A hallway that led to another three doors. He’d passed the first test.

Another riddle, another three doors. This riddle?  _ You play with me at night before going to sleep. You can’t get caught fiddling with me at work. You only let a select few people touch me. What am I? _

The answers?  _ Phone, doll  _ and  _ dick _ . Again, the boss knew their clientele. Yet again, he picked the more sensible answer - the “Phone” door. Right again.

It continued like this for three more doors. If you’re curious, the answers to the riddles were  _ tent, fork _ and  _ arrow _ . Now he was at the very last trio of doors. Unlike the previous ones, this riddle was abstract and complicated. It was three simple words.  _ Who am I? _ Like every other riddle, there were three doors for three answers: the Boss, a dream and a nightmare. He had to think about this one for more than a few minutes. Boss was far too obvious, so that left dream and nightmare. As with the other riddles, dream was the obvious answer, as the prize for making it this far was supposed to be the VIP experience. But again, that was the easy answer. Nothing like this is ever easy.

Therefore, there was only one logical answer: Whoever lay behind the doors, they were a self-proclaimed nightmare.

He stepped through the door...and instead of another hallway, he found a beautiful, ornate bedroom, complete with four-poster bed and beautiful sheets. It was almost palatial in its beauty, like a beacon of elegance amongst a sea of literal shit.

Standing nearby, looking directly at a large mirror on an antique armoire, was a woman clad in only lacy white underwear, apparently adjusting her make-up. Even from here, without seeing her face, he could tell she was a beauty.

And then she turned. Holy shit, did she turn. With a wry smile on her face, the beautiful blonde looked him straight in the eye and rose, hands on her hips. She wasn’t wearing the usual make-up, but when she spoke, her voice was unmistakeable.

“So you’re the first ta make it here, huh? Not a bad one to start.”

The Boss was Harley Quinn. His last, best hope was the former lover of the Joker, the owner of Gotham City Garage, and the woman who now stood before him half-naked.

Maybe garnering this alliance would be more fun than he thought.


End file.
